Set up under the NCI director an efficient system of receiving, cataloging, and storing coded specimens submitted for analysis from the NCI Serum Bank. Perform assays using the methodology described in the Contractor's proposal for each assy on a minimal amount of frozen serum (< .5 ml). Assay results should be available to the NCI within sixty days at receipt of frozen sera. In performance of the assays, the Contractor will provide assurance and show evidence of quality control procedures for each test performed. Complete in an orderly and prompt fashion data recording sheets to be provided by the NCI. A qualified biostatistician will collaborate with the NCI and other NCI contractors in analysisand evaluation of the data obtained after decoding, if required. submitted to NCI.